


Неудачные уроки

by mizuame



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Юн решил научиться сражаться на мечах и попросил помощи Хака
Kudos: 3





	Неудачные уроки

— Научи меня сражаться на мечах, — сказал Юн, смущенно глядя на Хака. Хак заржал. Юн обиженно сложил руки на груди и хмуро посмотрел на Хака. Хак заржал еще сильнее.

— Что ты смеешься, я серьезно! — в голосе Юна прозвучала обида. Хак задним умом понимал, что не стоит обижать повара, можно остаться без обеда, но мысль о Юне с мечом смешила неимоверно. Он попытался успокоиться, но не смог. Юн развернулся и ушел. Тарелка с ужином подозрительно пахла тухлой рыбой. Причем проблема была только с тарелкой Хака, так что Юн заявил, что ему показалось. Хак намек понял. После ужина он решил не рисковать умереть голодной смертью и сам подошел к обидчивому повару. Первое занятие назначили на следующий день.

— Очень важно расслабиться, — объяснял теорию Хак. — Не сжимай меч судорожно, руки быстро устанут.

Юн, державший меч максимально крепко, так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, расслабил руки. Меч вдруг выскользнул из рук и острым лезвием прошелся по ноге Юна. Им повезло, и Юн отделался небольшой царапиной, но забинтовывать ногу все равно пришлось. Юн смотрел на Хака недобро весь день, Хак чесал затылок и не мог понять, как так получилось, а ужин пах тухлыми яйцами.

На следующий день Хак подошел к Юну и предложил попробовать еще раз. Начало занятия прошло неплохо, и Хак предложил небольшой спарринг на палках. «Чтобы ты понял, как это все происходит», — объяснил он. Хак старался двигаться медленно, чтобы Юн успевал реагировать на его движения, но не вышло. Первые пару атак Юн отразил, а потом Хак опустил палку прямо на лоб повара. Удар неожиданно вышел намного крепче, чем следовало. Юн схватился за лоб рукой и закричал:

— Совсем сдурел так сильно бить?! Испортишь мне весь образ гениального красавчика!

В праведном гневе Юн напоминал дикого котенка. Хак прыснул. Ужин пах кошачьей мочой.

В следующий раз Юн подошел опять. Занятие прошло удивительно успешно, никто никого излишне сильно не ударил, не порезал и даже не обидел словами. Хак, вдохновленный успехом, решил покрутить меч в руках, показывая, как опытный боец может владеть оружием. Неожиданно вдали вскрикнула птица, Юн дернулся, Хак дернулся тоже, и на груди у Юна разошлась одежда. Хак вовремя изменил направление меча, и раны не осталось, но Юн был в гневе.

— Я понял! Ты хочешь меня убить! — заявил он. Хак покачал головой и улыбнулся. Ужин пах мочеными носками.

И следующий тоже, потому что продолжать Хак отказался.

Через пару дней Хак проснулся ночью от непонятных звуков неподалеку. Он поднялся, прошел по лесной чаще и увидел Юна, который упорно махал мечом. Только Хаку показалось, что красавчик хоть что-то запомнил, как Юн махнул не в ту сторону, и на траву капнула кровь. Юн зашипел, а Хак понял, что больше не в силах терпеть этот идиотизм. Как будто мало ему было Йоны.

— Больше никаких предметов острее кухонного ножа, — заявил он, выходя их кустов.

— А как же я буду бороться с врагами?! — злобно и немножко жалобно возмутился Юн.

— Блин, слушай, просто отрави их, и всё! — психанул Хак и, отобрав у Юна оружие, ушел обратно спать.

Хак не знал, понравилась ли Юну эта идея, и ему даже было наплевать на то, что он сдохнет с голоду из-за мстительного повара. Но ужин был на удивление вкусным.


End file.
